Strangled Red Recap
by catcat7077
Summary: A short version of my version of the popular creepypasta Strangle Red. If the ratings to low please let me know in a review.


_This is a recap of sorts for my version of Strangled Red. I guess you could say it's the short version of the story except for the fact that it's my version of the story if that makes any sense at all… any ways this is my first fic so plz review and let me know how bad this fic is._

_*DISCLAIMER*I don't own Pokémon or the general idea for strangled red…_

**Strangled Red**

My worst fear isn't an animal or creature of the night like many people's are. Mine is of a normal, everyday human. The name of this person is Steven. Now, Steven in general doesn't scare me. It's the image one conjures, seeing the way someone like him rose so far up, only to come crashing down to reality in the worst of ways. I probably should explain. Steven comes from a Pokémon game known as Strangled Red which is really only a hacked copy of Pokémon Red Ver. Steven is the main character in this game with his Rival being his brother, Mike and his main Pokémon and best friend being a charmander named Miki. He has long, messy black hair that goes past his waist which compliments his light complexion. He wears a black t-shirt and pants with a jacket and baseball cap. The jacket is mostly red with only the cuffs and collar being white while the hat is also mostly red with the front part of the body of the cap being white. Our hero has a cocky look in his emerald green eyes as he takes on the world to try to complete his goal to become a Pokémon Master.

He eventually claims this title for his own but less than three months afterwards a tragic accident with his brother and Miki occurs, causing his beloved fire-type Pokémon to die. The screen fades black and the message "A year later" appears. I then found Steven by Miki's grave with a look of pure misery plastered on his face. I presumed he was in a deep depression because of this and the fact that he has absolutely nothing, including Pokémon and money. Steven's goal at this point is to capture a glitch Pokémon known as MissingNo, which supposedly, can do anything. As I watched him work his way to getting the glitch Pokémon, I noted that his sanity seemed to slowly be leaving him. Once he got MissingNo, he apparently tried to bring Miki back to life. It worked…except for the fact that she was now a glitchy mess and appeared to be in agony. With the realization of what he had done, his sanity seemed to have leaved him completely. The first thing that happened after that is that he went home, leaving Miki behind to suffer in infinite torture. Once he got home, he went straight to his brother's bedroom. When Steven entered, I saw that Mike was asleep on his bed. The crazed teen (Steven) then went to stand by his brother's bed and stare at him. After he stood there for awhile an option screen came up. It said "Strangle? Yes/No." If I chose "No" Steven said "I have to…for Miki." That left me with no option except "Yes." When I selected that, I heard a sickening "_SNAP!" _ An image then appeared that is in my nightmares and will continue to be for a long, long time. It showed Steven with a disturbing smile on his face. It looked like he was almost baring his teethe at me. The once cute hair he once had, now appeared filthy and unkempt with matted bits of hair and who knows what sticking out randomly. Steven's jacket and cap seemed to be a darker, a more gruesome red with the white parts seeming dirty and old. The cap shadowed the upper part of his face with the only thing showing was his now glowing, evil, demented, blood red eyes. The last thing I noticed was his hands. The appendages, strengthened from years of throwing pokeballs, were covered in a thick red liquid: blood.

I remember coming to the conclusion that, because Steven secretly blamed his brother for the death of his best friend, mixed with pain of watching that very same friend in so much agony made him want revenge. Revenge against everybody, the world, and himself, but all he could do in his awful state of mind was fault his brother for her death. For only a tragic accident, Mike had no control over. R.I.P. Miki. R.I.P. Mike. May Steven find peace in his eventual death.

_If you couldn't guess, this was a school project that I kinda went overboard on. ^^; Please review and I know that this most likely sucks but it would be nice if you nice people out there could tell me how to improve my writing. Also no flames plz….it took a lot of guts for me to put this up here._

_CatCat7077 mew mew out =^~^=_


End file.
